Susurros por la Noche
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Ahora que había regresado, por fin podía estar con ella.


**DISCLAIMER: FullMetal Alchemist es de Hiromu Arakawa.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Hipotético Post-Conqueror of Shambala.**

* * *

><p><strong>SUSURROS POR LA NOCHE<strong>

_Capítulo Único  
><em>

Era una noche fría de luna llena, que se regalaba un manto estrellado a los amantes de Morfeo y a aquellos que se dedicaban a contemplar el cielo nocturno falto de sol, pero lleno de vida; las calles de Central eran iluminadas por los escasos faroles que las adornaban. La ciudad casi en ruinas apenas comenzaba a reconstruirse, recuperándose de un golpe devastador dado por un mundo desconocido que había interrumpido con la serenidad de éste, iniciando con una guerra sin motivos aparentes que pudiesen justificarla, pero pudo ser detenida sin pasar a un desastre mayor.

Mientras, un joven de rubios cabellos y vivaces ojos miel, que tal vez fue el causante de esa desgracia, pero sin duda alguna el salvador, dirigía su vista hacia el sofá en el que yacía una joven rubia de mirada azulada, que dormía apaciblemente disfrutando, seguramente, de algún cálido sueño. El rubio sólo se dedicaba a mirarla; lo llenaba de paz verla de esa forma tan tranquila y a salvo. Le era reconfortante el saber que no lo había arruinado todo, que ella aún estaba bien, pues era una de las personas más importantes en su vida y no estaba dispuesto a cometer el error de alejarse de ella otra vez. No. Ya no lo volvería a hacer, había regresado por ella. Por ella y para ella. Ya había sufrido lo suficiente al no poder estar cerca de sus seres queridos, y todo lo que había sucedido fue sólo para que el regresara, porque tal vez todo eso ya estaba predestinado. Quizá ya estaba escrito que ese otro mundo viviera una enorme guerra y que él no pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo, aunque así lo quisiese.

Tal vez esos pensamientos de resignación y conformismo eran de un cobarde o de un perdedor, tal vez lo eran, tal vez no, porque quizá, tan sólo quizá, la vida le regresaría un poco de la felicidad que le había negado desde hacía más de ocho años, cuando su existencia fue marcada con la desgracia, al intentar resucitar a su madre.

La chica se movió un poco, lo suficiente para quedar en el borde del mueble y estar a punto de caer. El muchacho de ojos ámbar, que se había dedicado a contemplarla en silencio se acercó a ella con un andar lento y silencioso, pues el hecho de despertarla no estaba en sus planes. Aunque ser la primera persona que viera al abrir los ojos ése y todos los días de su vida, lo llenaba de ilusión; una ilusión que se alimentaba con cada minuto que pasaba a su lado, pues soñaba con verla despertar cada mañana a su lado y en su cama. La tomó delicadamente en sus brazos, como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratase. Se encaminó al cuarto de su musa y la depositó en la cama con sumo cuidado hasta dejarla acostada, y sin pensarlo dos veces, acarició lentamente su semblante, grabando en su mente la perfección de su cuerpo y la belleza de su rostro, que, con cada caricia que le daba, en su piel se marcaba el nombre de esa Diosa. Y así fue hasta que sus dedos rozaron sus labios. Unos labios carmín que, desde el momento en que la vio nuevamente, ansiaba probar.

La volvió a contemplar un momento más antes de acercarse lentamente a su rostro y disfrutar aunque fuese sólo un segundo, sus labios contra los suyos. Y aunque fue sólo un roce, pudo percibir la dulzura de ese beso, dejándole una sensación de extraña felicidad impregnada, que se reflejaba en sus ojos, porque ahora sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer y lo haría. Él sabía que lo haría.

Se retiró lentamente de la habitación y pasado en el umbral, volteó a verla una vez más para brindarle una sonrisa de esas que solamente a ella podía dedicarle, porque es ella la única que las hace nacer.

"Edward"

El rubio se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar la suave voz de su princesa y volteó hacia donde ella descansaba, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que aún estaba dormida y ese susurro sólo había sido producto del estado en el que se hallaba. Volvió a girarse para continuar su camino y sonrió sin reservas al escuchar un último susurro por parte de la rubia. Fueron dos sencillas palabras que encerraban el sentimiento más puro y profundo poseído por un humano y que, al ser confesadas, podrían cambiar el sentido de toda una vida.

"Te amo"

Había susurrado aún presa del sueño y respirando con alivio después de hacerlo. Como si se deshiciera de algún secreto, más parecido a una carga, que debió hacer sido gritado desde hacía mucho.

"Y yo a ti"

Le respondió dulcemente, como si ella lo escuchase. antes de abandonar definitivamente la habitación, extasiado por el brillo de la luna, única testigo de aquella noche perfecta, en la que un mortal había alcanzado su sueño de alcanzar a una Diosa.

* * *

><p><strong>¡JÓ-DAN-SE! Se los digo con cariño, ¿eh? Osea, estoy muy nerviosa de publicar esto. Estaba revisando mi bandeja de entrada y me acordé de esto. Dios, es todo tan raro.<strong>

**Esto fue escrito en 2007 y editado por última vez en 2008. Tenía 13 y luego 14 años, así que eso excusa la mala calidad del escrito y la baja imaginación y la falta de canon que, normalmente, caracteriza a mis historias. No le he movido ni un pelo a esto, por eso verán que uso comillas en lugar de guiones. Yo… emm… escribí esto después de ver la película (la vi en 2006, pero descubrí los fanfics en 2007). ¿Recuerdan la primera vez que la vieron cómo odiaron que Edward dejara a Winry? Esta historia nació de eso, con un hipotético final diferente el cuál ni yo misma logro explicar cómo sucedió. Ahora pienso diferente, pero me dio pena dejar a mi niña de 13 años sin publicar.**

**Dios, odio rogar por reviews, pero, por esta vez, ¿podrían dejarme un comentario con su opinión, por lo que más quieran? Mi yo de 13 años se los agradecerá.**

**Kristall Blauw**


End file.
